Put Your Arms Around Me
by eRin1
Summary: *Sequal to I Can Be Your Hero* Relena's had enough of Heero and realizes that she can't do it all by herself.


By: eRin  
  
Genre: Song Fic, sappy  
  
Pairings: 1+R (1xR?) you choose, depends on how you read into it at the end.  
  
Warnings: Sap overload? I personally think it's sweet.  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai.  
  
The song is "Put Your Arms around Me" by Texas. Very nice song. It's played with the credits from 'Ever After'  
  
Anna Hollands belongs to me.  
  
=============  
  
ARCHIVE NOTES: Fine with me. Just email me to say that you are Rin_285@excite.com  
  
NOTES: I am pretty proud of this Fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. It might sound kind of cliched at some parts but I tried not to make it too corny. This is the sequel to 'I can be Your Hero'  
  
// // Lyrics  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
Interplay between thoughts  
  
=============  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Put Your Arms around Me  
  
  
  
She was tired. So tired of fighting, tired of everything.  
  
1.1.2 'The night of the Mariemaia coup you came crashing into my arms and I held you like a mother holding her sobbing child. You cried for yourself that night Heero. Who did I cry for? I cried for the world...'  
  
He had come back to her after running from the hospital. Soon he was her chief bodyguard and worked for the Preventors as a side job. But it was too difficult to be around him, to have him constantly by her side protecting her. It wasn't what she had wanted from him.  
  
//Are you ready maybe  
  
Are you willing to run//  
  
Relena walked into her room. She grabbed her cotton duffel bag and shoved the clothes she had laid out the night before into it. Quickly gathering her toiletries and necessary items, she managed to change out of her skirt and blouse to a pair of old jeans and a white t- shirt.  
  
//Are you ready to let yourself drown//  
  
She stuffed some papers and letters, photos and some money in her old messenger bag. Looking around her room she zipped up her boots grabbed an old, brown leather jacket and was out the window.  
  
//Are you holding your breath  
  
Are you ready or not//  
  
She didn't exactly know where she was heading off to; it simply didn't matter to her. Relena took in a deep breath of the crisp night air sighed with contentment. She stood in line waiting for the bus to come, chatting with others who were waiting too. She talked to one old woman in particular for a long time.  
  
1.1.3  
  
//Are you ready maybe  
  
Do you long to confess//  
  
"So where are you heading to dear?" The woman's eyes crinkled up as she smiled at Relena. "To tell you the truth. I have no idea." She laughed at this and smiled. "I guess wherever I wind up at. I don't really have a set place that I need to get to."  
  
"Well it's getting late…If this bus ever shows up would you like to sleep in the spare bed I have at my place? It's not much, but it's better than some rundown hotel or even worse, outside."  
  
Relena took in the nice woman's words. "I- I'd like that. Thank you," she smiled, "thank you very much." She gave her a look of awe. "Is there something you want to ask?" The woman looked at Relena's expression.  
  
//Do you feel that you're already numb//  
  
"I just can't believe you'd offer your home out to someone you don't even know. I- I just find that so…I mean, I don't even know your name Mrs.…" She broke off not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You can call me Anna. Anna Hollands." She paused as they got on the bus and took a seat towards the back, "And what should I call you hon?" Relena put her bags down by her feet and turned to her new friend.  
  
//Are you sure of yourself//  
  
"Raena," she laughed. "My name is Raena. Raena Lane."  
  
Would you lie if you're not//  
  
  
  
That first night Relena felt as if she had never slept better in her entire life. When they got to her house, Anna had put her in the spare room down the hall from hers. It was a cozy room done in white and blues, with matching blue sheets and airy curtains. She had told Relena that she could put her stuff in the dresser and the rest in the small closet. The room was nice with its simple cherry wood bed, a small loveseat and nightstand.  
  
//You tire me out  
  
Don't wanna let that happen//  
  
The next morning when she had woken up she tried to figure out how sleeping here was any different from where she had slept before. Relena couldn't seem to think of anything. Yes, the bed was smaller here and the room wasn't as big, but it was still nice. Of course there was no balcony leading out to- that was it! There wasn't a balcony, leading out to the ever-watchful presence of Heero Yuy.  
  
//A secret scream so loud  
  
Why did you let that happen//  
  
For some reason she had felt so much more at ease without him following every move that she made.  
  
She walked down the hall to where she heard the sounds of pots banging against one another and Anna's soft voice humming an old show tune.  
  
//Ooh ooh so put your arms around me//  
  
Anna looked up from her cooking and came over to Relena. "Ah, Raena, good to see you up and about. I'm taking that you slept well? No, don't answer that. I can tell just looking at you that you did." Anna came over and put a motherly arm around her. "Now I want you to sit and have something to eat. So far nobody has ever died from my cooking yet," she smile, "I hope you like eggs and bacon."  
  
//You let me believe that you are someone else//  
  
Relena couldn't help smiling at Anna's bubbly chatter. This woman, this absolute complete stranger had taken her into her home, not knowing who she was. For once in her life, Relena truly felt accepted.  
  
//Ooh ooh cause only time can take you//  
  
Those few hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. Relena had gotten a job as a waitress at a charming little restaurant down the street from Anna's place. She always gave most of her wages to the lady and would bring home food they had leftover. They would go out for walks to the park, go shopping at the markets, laughing as one of the vendors tried to convince Relena to buy the most garish piece of jewelry from his booth, and just enjoying the others company.  
  
//So let me believe//  
  
Anna took her to see play's, taught her to knit and that maybe, just maybe, life wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Never did she ask Relena to tell her anything she did not want to talk about, nor did she lecture her on how she should act or behave. Relena felt that she was truly living a life where she felt like she belonged. She felt satisfied with just being herself and not some Hero of Peace.  
  
Raena Lane was happy.  
  
That I am someone else//  
  
  
  
Zechs banged his fist down on the hard metal table. "What do you mean nobody saw her? Now you tell me how is it that a seventeen year- old, girl can just get up and walk out on the best, damn security system in the world?" He looked up, "I want answers and I want them now Yuy!" he bellowed, the words echoing throughout the small room.  
  
"I don't know what say Zechs, there were no signs of a break in. So we know as much that she wasn't kidnapped or anything," Heero's voice remained calm and indifferent, "There haven't been any ransom notes or threatening letters sent to the Preventors, so all we can assume is that Relena left on her own accord." He ignored the way his stomach twisted in knots at the sound of his own words. "I'm sure that she is somewhere safe, if not, then…" He paused, "…then I don't know what to tell you."  
  
//Maybe, are you ready to break  
  
Do you think that I push you too far//  
  
He watched as Zechs closed his eyes in a sign of loss. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. Heero felt his body shudder slightly as ice colored eyes met Prussian blue ones.  
  
"That is all Yuy. You are dismissed."  
  
Heero pushed back his chair, stood up and walked out the door, too deep in thought to notice the tear that ran down his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
//Would you open yourself//  
  
He walked around for what felt like hours. She had been missing for almost a month now. Heero couldn't even remember his initial reaction when he had gone into her room to talk to her, and had found nobody there. Clothes were gone, some papers were missing and there was no money left in the room. He had looked around the room as if trying to sense her presence. That she was only hiding in the closet and at any moment now she would pop out and laugh at him for being so foolish.  
  
But she didn't pop out. There was no trick being played. Relena had just gotten up and left. For some reason that he could not explain, it hurt that she hadn't told them, her family and friends. She hadn't told anyone that she was leaving or had even thought about going away for a bit. Most of all though, it hurt that she hadn't even said goodbye.  
  
But then again; neither had he.  
  
//Are you reckless or not//  
  
  
  
Another week had passed by. Heero hadn't slept in days. He just wandered around looking; hoping- hoping that he would find her just around the corner. But she wasn't there. She was never there.  
  
//You tire me out  
  
Don't wanna let that happen//  
  
Why are you looking? Does it really matter? Does she really matter?   
  
'Of course she does.'  
  
But didn't you always say that you would be better off if she would just leave you alone?   
  
'I didn't mean it to be like this though. I never wanted her to actually leave. The world needs her. '  
  
Does it?   
  
'Yes, Relena is the one who keeps it all together. That is why I protect her.'  
  
So? Now someone else can do that. She's replaceable. You don't have to protect her. She's no longer needed.   
  
'She is needed!'  
  
By who then? Who really needs her Heero? You certainly don't. If it weren't for her you'd still have some purpose in life, fighting in the wars.   
  
'No! That's not true…'  
  
//A secret scream so loud//  
  
1.1.4 "I- I –I need her," his thought coming out of his mouth in a burst of revelation. He stopped walking and looked into the display window of one of the stores. His reflection looking back at him coolly.  
  
"I need her," he murmured stronger the second time.  
  
//Why did you let that happen//  
  
  
  
//Ooh ooh so put your arms around me//  
  
"Thank you so much." Relena wrapped her arms around Anna's little frame. She had been there for about two months and felt that it was time she moved on. "I will never forget what you've done for me, how much you've taught me and how you showed me the kind of person I could be."  
  
//You let me believe that you are someone else//  
  
The old woman squeezed her tightly and whispered, "I hope whatever it is your looking for, you find it."  
  
She let Relena go and opened the door for her. Relena picked up her bags, made her way down the steps to the sidewalk and began walking. She paused at the sound of Anna's soft voice calling out to her.  
  
"If you ever need a place to stay, Raena, you will always be welcome here." Relena couldn't help letting out a laugh at Anna's maternal actions. "Oh, and Raena…" Anne gave a secret smile, "Relena would be too."  
  
//Ooh ooh cause only time can take you//  
  
Relena stopped walking and turned around. She looked back down the street up at Anna, dropped her bags and took off running at top speed. She ran up the steps and hugged Anna with all her might.  
  
//So let me believe  
  
That I am someone else//  
  
1.1.5 "Thank you…thank you so much…"  
  
//That I am someone else//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Heero sat on the worn out bench, his duffel bag right next to him. He had just gotten back from L1. It was hopeless. It had been another month and still, there was no sign of Relena. He had checked on all the colonies and everywhere on Earth. He was never going to find her. He buried his face dejectedly in his hands.  
  
//Sha na na na na  
  
Sha na na na na//  
  
1.1.6 'Why didn't I tell her? Why didn't I realized that I cared?'  
  
//Sha na na na na  
  
Sha na na na na//  
  
1.1.7 Her bags were starting to annoy her. That and the fact she had no idea where she was going to go now. She saw a bus sign and a bench up ahead and decided that she could sit down, get a good rest and take the bus to the next city.  
  
//Sha na na na na  
  
Sha na na na na//  
  
Heero looked up at the sound of footsteps coming his way. The setting sun gave off a shadow that concealed most of her features. He had never thought to search for her here. He had assumed she would go someplace far away, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered more than this moment.  
  
He took off running towards her. It had to be her. 'Oh God please let it be Relena…'  
  
//Sha na na na na  
  
Sha na na na na//  
  
Relena stood there, feet frozen in place. The only thing she could comprehend was that someone was running to her and that someone was Heero Yuy.  
  
//Sha na na na na//  
  
//Ooh ooh so put your arms around me//  
  
He finally reached her and stood there looking in to her eyes.  
  
//Ooh ooh so put your arms around me//  
  
She felt her bags drop to the ground by her sides in shock, as he took her in his arms and placed his lips on hers in a mind- blowing kiss, that made Relena feel as if she were flying.  
  
//Make me believe//  
  
  
  
1.1.8 Moments later they sat on the bench, their hands entwined together.  
  
//Take me take me//  
  
"So what happens now?" Heero asked  
  
//Somewhere  
  
Somewhere//  
  
The bus pulled up and Relena stood up. She walked up the bus steps and turned around slowly.  
  
//Let me believe//  
  
Relena held out her hand to Heero.  
  
"You know what?" She smiled.  
  
//Cause only time can take you//  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
//So stop // 


End file.
